


From Nightmares To Dreams

by TheBlueMistress



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMistress/pseuds/TheBlueMistress
Summary: Glorfindel is awakened by a knock on the door. Who might be visiting him at that time of night? And for what reason?
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	From Nightmares To Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope everyone who reads this story will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.  
> The Song I used it To Make You Feel My Love, Adele's version.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Nor will I even own it.

**From Nightmares To Dreams**

_  
When the rain is blowing in your face,  
and the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love.  
  
_

Glorfindel was awakened by a knock on his door. For a second he felt slightly disorientated. For five weeks he had slept on the ground whilst the stars twinkled above his head. Right now, however, he was resting under a wooden ceiling. And he was laying on a bed. The position of the moon, which he could clearly see through his window, told him it was only two hours after midnight.

Suddenly he remembered. He had arrived home from his journey to the western borders just before sunrise that morning. Instead of going to bed as Lord Elrond had suggested, he had written out the rapports about the movement of the remaining Orcs that would be necessary to draw up next month's patrol schedule. He had only retired three hours ago.

Swinging his legs out of bed, Glorfindel spotted one of his tunics laying on the ground. He did not bother putting it on, though. If someone thought it necessary to disturb his sleep, there was probably a very good reason for believing that. Hence, there was no time to lose.

He made his way towards the door. It wouldn't do to have the Elf that had come knocking believe that he was not there. He was Imladris' protector, he should see to it that her inhabitants would not have to worry that any vile creatures would be allowed to invade their homes.

As he pushed down the handle, he used his free hand to rub his face. Whoever was here did not have to see exactly how fatigued he was. There was no need to cause any more worry, not when it was already difficult enough to keep a positive outlook with so many Orcs and even Uruk-Hai roaming the lands.

Finally, the door was open wide enough to reveal who had decided to pay him a visit at this time of night.

"Erestor!" he exclaimed, unable to hide his surprise.

Elrond's Chief Advisor frequently visited him. The day Námo had returned him to Middle Earth, it had been Erestor who offered to show him around. Not that Elrond had not been eager to do that, but his twin sons had only been five years old at that time and his wide could use all the help she could get with those two active Elflings. That evening Erestor had told him that his and Elrond's door would always be open if he needed anything.

As the years came and went, he had taken them both up on that offer regularly. The nightmares that had haunted him after he had returned from the Halls of Waiting had become so bad after a while that he had had no choice. After all, who would be able to deal with reliving his own death every night? He had formed a connection with them throughout the three months it had taken him to lay his demons to rest. And it was in those days that Erestor had started spending most of his evening in Glorfindel's rooms.

On none of those occasions had he looked as he did now, though. Which was the reason for his surprise. Erestor was paler than ever. There was not a hint of colour on his cheeks. His dark hair was tangled, as if it hadn't been combed, which was nothing like the Erestor Glorfindel knew. His hands were trembling. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying. The warrior deduced that he most likely had.

"Come here," Glorfindel whispered almost inaudibly.

Erestor, however, did not respond. Being aware that Erestor had excellent hearing as he showed that during almost every one of the meetings he attended, he realized it was not because he had not spoken loudly enough. There had to be another reason why Erestor was so very distant.

Glorfindel slowly reached for Erestor. He did not want to scare him, as Erestor was looking so very fragile already. But the Chief Advisor allowed the Seneschal to take his hand in his and guide him to the couch in front of the fireplace. The embers were still glowing, so there would still be some warmth radiating from it.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel ask. He was getting slightly desperate to gain the rave-haired Elf's attention. The emotional turmoil he was obviously in pained Glorfindel. He wanted to put an end to it.

But again, there was no response. Pulling away reluctantly, Glorfindel threw some more wood onto the dying embers. He might not be cold, but the fire would create a more comfortable setting that would allow for Erestor to speak more freely of what troubled him once he managed to get the other Elf out of his trance.

How he was going to achieve that was quite another question. He doubted words would to the trick. Then again, touching him might make Erestor feel uneasy. Or frighten him. Despite that knowledge he was not about to fail his friend. Erestor had sought him out, even if it was very likely that he had not been intending to do so when he had left his rooms. That meant he trusted him to a certain extend. And that was enough to convince him that he should take some risks.

Glorfindel kneeled in front of Erestor. One of his hands came to rest on his knee while the other lifted Erestor's chin so he was forced to look at him. Erestor's eyes finally focused on him. A single tear trickled down his cheek, which Glorfindel caught with his thumb. He kept tracing the same, meaningless line over and over in an attempt to calm Erestor further. It seemed to work, as his breathing slowed down and his hands bean to tremble a little less.

"What is it that pains you so? What is it that brought you here?" he asked softly, hoping that he wasn't moving too quickly.

It appeared he wasn't. Because despite the fact Erestor was still crying, he let his head drop to Glorfindel's shoulder. The blond Elf was surprised. They had hugged before, yet this felt much more intimate. He brought his second arm up as well so he could cares Erestor's black hair with one hand as he kept caressing his cheek with the other.

"The nightmares are back," Erestor finally whispered.

He did not have to say anything more. Glorfindel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close to him as he possibly could. Erestor became limp against him, letting go of all of the tension that he had felt.  
  


 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
and there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
to make you feel my love.  
  
  
_Erestor had been suffering from nightmares for a long time. They had been disturbing his nights for a little over four years, since the war had ended. Not that he had been completely free of them before the war. Something had happened in his childhood that had made him experience these dreaded dreams for a very long time, and even though they visited him a lot less frequently these days they were still there.

This, however, was all Glorfindel knew. Because despite the fact Erestor had spent many a night in his chambers after one of those nightmares he had never been able to make the other Elf open up about the reason why they visited him. He had tried, had shared some of the images he saw in his own nightmares with Erestor, but he had never succeeded in getting him to do the same.

Glorfindel shook his head almost imperceptibly. This was not the time to think about all of those other nights. Erestor was in the worst state he had seen him in so far. He should take care of him like he had done before. It was something he had become quite adapt at throughout the years.

First of all they would need tea. Erestor felt cold to the touch, and from experience the warrior knew that he would be feeling cold on the inside as well. Tea would be an excellent remedy for that.

"Would you like some chamomile tea, or would you prefer rosehip tea?" Glorfindel asked. He didn't bother asking whether the Noldo wanted any tea. His answer to that question was always the same and there was no time to lose.

Erestor didn't respond straight away. Whether he was distracted by the flames or was simply thinking about it, Glorfindel did not know. He was still responsive, his eyes alert, so it did not really matter either.

"Chamomile. It will help me to fall back asleep later," Erestor said.

The Elda felt proud of Erestor for thinking of that. When he was suffering from nightmares about his own death he usually stayed up the entire night, dreading to close his eyes as the horrifying images were bound to return as soon as he did. Elrond had eventually had no choice but to force some type of tea into him that had made him pass out.

"Do you think you will be fine until I return from the kitchen, or do you want to come?" Glorfindel wanted to know.

The solitude had been another thing he had been terribly afraid of. The long years he had spent alone, devoid of feelings in Námo's halls, had ingrained him with a deep gratitude for the company of others. Even now, almost seven hundred years after his return to Middle Earth, he did not enjoy being alone.

"I will be fine. Just hurry," Erestor said, his voice sounding as fragile as he looked. The moonlight on his pale skin even enhanced that effect.

Glorfindel nodded. He understood perfectly well what the other Elf was trying to say. Without uttering another word, he raised himself off of the floor. He immediately missed the feeling of Erestor's hair brushing against his naked skin with every breath he took. But this was not the time to think about that.

As he slipped into his tunic, he noticed Erestor sneaking a glance at his bed. With the covers thrown over it haphazardly and his pillow looking more rumpled that it probably should, it did not look very appealing to him. Erestor, however, was staring at it longingly. He smiled a little.

"Why don't you get comfortable in the bed while I go and get our tea? It will be warmer there, and you might be able to relax a little," Glorfindel said.

Erestor blinked rapidly a few times. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Glorfindel found it rather endearing, although it was also a tad sad.

"You would let me sleep in your bed?" he eventually managed to say, his eyes wide.

Glorfindel extended a hand, which Erestor immediately took. He smiled warmly at the raven-haired Elf, showing him that everything would be alright in the end. It seemed to work, as the tension was visibly draining from his muscles. Encouraged by this, Glorfindel led the Noldo to the bed.

"I love you, Erestor, as I have told you many times before. Of course I would allow you. It would be an honour to have you sleeping in my bed," Glorfindel said.

He hoped Erestor would read between the lines and realize that he was not proposing anything but simply sleeping next to one another. They were in love with one another, had been for some time, but Erestor was not yet ready to admit that to himself. Until he was, Glorfindel would patiently wait for him. And tell him he loved as many times as Erestor needed to hear it to believe him.

"Will you join me later? I would like for you to hold me," Erestor asked in barely more than a whisper.

It was the first time that Erestor had asked him to share his bed, Glorfindel suddenly realized. That had held each other on many occasions, chasing away pain and fatigue, but they had never lain down on the bed together. The fact that Erestor was extending this invitation meant something, but he was not quite sure what. That did not stop him from accepting, though.

"If that is what you want, I will lay down beside you later and I will hold you for as long as you want me to," he promised.

Apparently, that was exactly what Erestor had wanted to hear, for he slipped into the bed. Glorfindel approached slowly so Erestor would have to time to notice what he was doing. he needn't have feared for a negative reaction, though, because Erestor sighed in contentment when Glorfindel pulled up the covers and tucked them in around him. then, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I will be back before you know it," he told Erestor. The other Elf nodded his approval, shifting positions slightly as he did so. Seeing the Chief Advisor press into the pillows brought a smile to Glorfindel's face.

Unwillingly, he stepped away from the bed. He needed to get that tea. It was a part of their routine, and according to Elrond it was important to adhere to the routine they had created over the years. He thought that it would help Erestor forget about the frightful images that had plagued him before, even if it was only for a second. And the warrior would do whatever it took to aid the one who had captured his heart.

He turned towards the door, ready to carry out his task, but before he had opened it, Erestor spoke again.

"Will you add a few drops of mirruvor to the tea? I wouldn't normally ask, but…" Erestor's voice trailed away.

Glorfindel had already been planning on doing that. It would strengthen the Elf, which was of great importance. It would also make it easier for him to sleep. He had paid attention to everything Elrond had told him when he had asked the healer what he could do to help Erestor. The answer had been simple: keep him warm, give him food or something to drink if he ask for it, love him. Elrond had known that Glorfindel would be able to give his Chief Advisor all of that and even more.

"I will. Would you like anything else something to eat, mayhap?" he asked, making it sound as if Erestor had just planted the idea of adding mirruvor to the tea in his mind.

Erestor shook his head. Glorfindel had hoped he would request some berries or something else to eat, even if it was something small. But he wouldn't force Erestor to eat if he didn't want to. He was already doing more than they had the right to expect of him by seeking out the warrior.

"Alright then," he said, and stepped through the door.  
  


_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
no doubt in my mind where you belong.  
  
_

As soon as he was alone in the corridor, Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief. No matter how much he wanted to stay by Erestor's side to ensure that he was alright, he was glad for the small amount of time his trip to the kitchen would buy him. Seeing Erestor this weak and fragile was like being stabbed in the chest.

The Elda ran his fingers through his long, golden hair. He knew Erestor was stronger than he looked, even now. He had realized this when Elrond had been afraid they would lose him right after Aragorn's coronation. The nightmares had gotten so bad while they were at Gondor that the Noldo had refused to sleep for two weeks. Glorfindel had refused to believe it, as he had only recently dared to admit that he had fallen in love with the Chief Advisor. During the third week of their stay, Erestor had proven that Glorfindel was right. One morning, he had joined them for breakfast after having slept for a few hours.

This brought Glorfindel to the true reason why it hurt him so much to see Erestor resembling the living dead so much. He was in love with him. Utterly, truly in love with him. Erestor had stolen his heart.

Glorfindel wasn't exactly sure when it had happened. He was very aware that he had known that Erestor belonged by his side since the first time they had met, but he it had not been love at first sight. He had just felt an immediate connection with Erestor, and they had indeed proven to fit well together. They argued more than any other pair of Elves in the whole of Imladris, but they always made up and forgave one another. They were so very different, yet so alike. Glorfindel loved being surrounded by other, Erestor preferred to be on his own, but they both enjoyed spending time together, reading and horseback riding.

The warrior smiled as he realized that their very obvious differences had helped him to hide his attraction towards the Chief Advisor. Everyone had been surprised to see the two of them form a friendship, no one was expecting them to admit they had developed even deeper feelings for each other. Only Elrond had not been fooled. Then again, he was the wisest Elf on Arda. Except maybe for the lady of the Golden Woods, Galadriël.

The fact that the difference between their personalities could not be ignored had, however, made admitting his true feelings for Erestor a little more difficult. After so many years of hearing that they were too different to even be friends and that their friendship wouldn't last it had been rather hard to convince Erestor that he had fallen in love with him.

Or maybe he should say it was difficult to convince Erestor that he was in love with him. Because it was impossible for Glorfindel not to realize Erestor was still not ready to believe him, even after he had spent four years trying to show him that he was telling the truth.

He had made some progress, though. Erestor's eyes would twinkle when the warrior said those three little words to him these days, which was a lot better than the utter disbelieve that had shone from them in response before. He was certain that one day Erestor would say "I love you, too" in response to his "I love you".

That thought made him grin. Most would say that he was too certain of himself or that he trusted Erestor too much. But in Glorfindel's mind, there was no doubt that Erestor had earned that trust. He had stood by him during the trying period right after he had returned from Mandos' Halls of Waiting, he had shown him around Rivendell, he had been the first to offer some help with the nightmares. And there were countless other things he had done as well. He had introduced him to the other Elves, had been waiting to accompany him to the Hall of Fire for dinner that first evening, he had explained what the rules were, why Elrond insisted no one addressed him as Lord.

Glorfindel had tried to repay Erestor for his kindness, despite Erestor's insistence that he needn't do so. He had given Erestor a few sword lessons, had helped him sort through the papers that had accumulated on Elrond's desk after Celebrían had sailed, he had helped him to help Elrond raise his children without their mother present. More than once had he offered him a shoulder to cry on when Elrond had become ill because he refused to take care of himself after his wife had let him and their children. Together they had supported the twins, who had thankfully been old enough to help out with their barely three year old sister.

A small thud made Glorfindel snap out of his thoughts. He had been unaware that he had reached the kitchen already. And apparently he wasn't the only one who needed something from the kitchen, because a black cat fled the room with a small piece of meat.

Sure enough the thud he had heard was the wooden tray the meat had been sitting on that had fallen to the floor when the cat got its paws on it. The cook would not be happy to find the meat missing, the warrior was sure of it. Fortunately there was always more than enough food.

Glorfindel picked up the wooden tray and placed it on the table before heading towards the tea rack. He quickly found what he was looking for: mint tea and chamomile tea.

"Now to find the kettle," he muttered to himself.

He cringed as he realized he was talking out loud to himself. It was one of his habits that would certainly earn him a raised eyebrow if anyone found out about it. But he was not having conversations with imaginary Elves, and until he reached that point there was no reason to worry. He hoped.

The kettle was of course at the back of the cupboard. As soon as he had managed to get it out, he filled it with water. While he waited for the water to boil, he picked up two goblets.

The monotone task of making tea was proving to be exactly what he needed. It provided him with a way to clear his head and get a grip on himself. Erestor needed him strong, so he would be in control of the situation. At any cost. Since he was used to being a strong, reliable presence because of his position as Seneschal, it came to him naturally.

Absentmindedly, he pulled the string of his tunic. Sometimes he wished it was easier to let someone else be in control. It would make his life a little less complicated, that much he was certain of. Being strong took so much strength that it was near impossible sometimes. Unfortunately, if you were expected to be strong no one paid a lot of attention to you.

He shook his head. He was not the only one experiencing this particular problem. Erestor did not show weakness either, choosing instead to hide any pain, discomfort or emotional turmoil he was in. In that respect he was as much of a warrior as the Elda was, even if he wasn't as good with a sword or a bow.

Finally, the tea was ready. As he filled the goblets with the steaming liquid, he thought about the first time he had sparred with Erestor. The smaller Elf had been fast, almost as fast as the warrior. He had also been quite confident, and with good reason, as he had proven to be very adept at wielding a sword. Even though a few opponents would be hard to deal with, Erestor could still stand his ground when there was only a single attacker in front of him.

He shouldered open the door. Mayhap it would be best not to think of how Erestor looked as he wielded a sword. Because he did so in an elegant way, making his movements so gracious that it was almost as if he was dancing. He brought that elegance into everything he did, yet it had fascinated Glorfindel the most during their training. Although Glorfindel was not entirely sure why, he thought it might have something to do with the fact that he used a sword every day.

He briefly wondered what Erestor saw when he watched him spar with his fellow guards. Was he as intrigued as Glorfindel had been to see him move so fluently, did he try to anticipate his next move as the warrior would do in his stead? Or was there something completely different going through his mind? Maybe he would ask him next time he caught him staring. It would be nice to see Erestor blush.

Lost in thoughts about a blushing Erestor and ways in which the dark-haired Elf could confess his love, he allowed his feet to lead him towards his rooms. It would grant him another small reprieve.  
  


_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love.  
  
_

When Glorfindel stepped back into his rooms a couple of minutes later, Erestor was still wide awake. For a second, he was slightly disappointed, as the Chief Advisor needed to rest in order to gain some strength. That feeling was quickly dispelled, however, when he noticed just how at ease Erestor seemed.

The dark-haired Elf's feet were tucked underneath him. He had moved the pillows and the covers around somewhat so that he had created something that looked oddly like a bird's nest. He was resting in the middle of the improvised nest. The only thing that was missing from the scene was a book, Glorfindel noticed. He was sure Erestor would have been holding one if he had stayed in the kitchen even a moment longer.

He walked over to the bed with the plate on which the tea with mirruvor was balancing. He normally didn't eat or drink in his bed, yet he was willing to make an exception for his one true love.

Without saying a word, he handed Erestor his tea. He was too afraid to break the spell of contentment that had settled over the other Elf to speak, since it was balancing out the fear he was obviously still feeling. Erestor accepted the goblet with a grateful nod of his head. Glorfindel pulled up a chair so he could sit close to Erestor without disturbing him. But the Chief Advisor had different plans.

"Won't you sit next to me?" he asked, biting his bottom lip as he spoke. It was obvious he was a little nervous about suggesting such a thing, as if he truly believed Glorfindel might say no.

The Elda smiled softly as he raised himself from his chair. He extended a hand, which the other Elf immediately clasped in one of his. He began to drag the warrior closer, his eyes conveying just how thankful he was.

Glorfindel had expected Erestor to remain where he was and let him take his place beside him, but he had apparently been mistaken. Erestor moved forward as soon as Glorfindel was in the bed, leaving him no option but to slide in behind him. Erestor immediately pressed his back to the Elda's chest. A soft, happy sigh left his lips.

Something had definitely changed between them, the warrior was nearly painfully aware of it. But he couldn't for the life of him say what. With Erestor nestled comfortably between his legs he was not about to complain, though. And whatever it was, it did not seem to be a bad thing at all.

He tightened his grip on Erestor as he carefully sipped his tea. He was so grateful to have Erestor back with after having been separated from him for five weeks. To him, it had felt like five years. His arms had felt so empty without Erestor in them, he had caught himself trying to find Erestor's smell as he was used it clinging to him in the Last Homely House.

"What are you thinking about?" Erestor suddenly questioned, making Glorfindel focus on the present again.

"About how much I missed you while I was on patrol," he admitted. There was no reason to lie; Erestor would know if he was anyway. He also decided against showing his surprise at the fact Erestor had known he was lost in thought.

"I missed you as well. That's partially why I'm here as well," Erestor confessed.

It was an opening he simply had to take. He was giving him a means of addressing the reason why he was here, and in such a state on top of that. It was obvious he wanted Glorfindel to help him out, that he thought he was strong enough to do this without any assistance. Glorfindel placed both of their goblets on the nightstand.

"Is it now? Does that mean there is more than one reason why you are here?" he asked, resting his chin on Erestor's shoulder.

Erestor entwined their fingers, trying to ensure Glorfindel was not going anywhere. The warrior tightened his hold on the other Elf slightly to let him know he was there to stay. In every way he wanted him to.

"There's three reasons why I'm here. You know the first one: because I missed you. The second one is because I wanted to tell you about my nightmares. It's time I told you what they are about," he explained.

Glorfindel's heart went out to Erestor. This could not be an easy decision, and he was proud of him for coming this far and the pain he could see in his eyes nearly took his breath away.

"If you're certain this is what you want to do, then I will listen," Glorfindel promised.

There was but one thing he could do, which was offer Erestor a way out. He prayed to the Valar Erestor would make the right decision, no matter which one that was. Erestor would never forgive himself if he began the story but didn't manage to finish it. Nor would he forgive himself for letting the opportunity to finally tell the story pass him by.

"I am certain. When I've finished, you will understand," Erestor said. The words sounded like a promise, which was a little odd to Glorfindel. He did not say anything, though. He simply tucked a strand of Erestor's black hair behind his pointed ear and began to run his hand.

Eventually, he spoke. His voice was soft, nearly audible. Fragile, as if it was almost broken.  
  


_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_   
_and on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,  
you ain't seen nothing like me yet.  
  
_

"When I was eleven, my parents and I went camping one day. I was elated. My father was one of the guards of Imladris and my mother was a seamstress. They were both busy, yet they would make time for me as often as they could. I loved them very, very much. As they did me."

Glorfindel listen, mesmerized. Erestor had never spoken of his past before, and now he was painting a picture of what he had been like as a child. If nothing else it was a great means of getting to know the Elf he was holding somewhat better. He continued to rub Erestor's hand, hoping it would help him stay calm enough to finish his story.

"The first three days we spent at the northern border were just as I'd imagined; I was allowed to stay up late, my father taught me how to fish and played games with me, my mother told us both the most beautiful stories we had ever heard. Can you imagine how perfect it was?" he asked, a sad, pained note clearly audible in his voice.

I nodded against his shoulder. I was too afraid to speak, as it might make him retreat into himself again. This way, I could still communicate with him without having to be scared. Apparently, it was enough, for he continued.

"The third night, however, was a living nightmare."

That single sentence was all it took for Glorfindel to realize this story's ending would be even worse than he had anticipated.

"A band of Orcs had managed to reach the borders and had crossed when the night fell. We had been too far away to hear them, and we were too far from the Last Homely House to call for help when they found us. They had obviously smelled us, because we only noticed they were there when they began to hurt my father. My mother pleaded with them to make them stop, but they kept kicking and hitting him. There was blood running down his face, his hand was broken within seconds."

Glorfindel tried to keep his breathing even so he would not worry Erestor, but with every passing second that was becoming more and more impossible. His blood was freezing inside his body. But he had promised to listen, so he would.

"They slid his throat in front of our eyes, Glorfindel. His blood was on me. Then, they turned towards my mother. They did the same thing to her. There were no questions being asked, there was no reason why they shouldn't let us go. Yet they hurt her as well. I could hear bones breaking as they pushed, pulled, kicked and hit her. And then, she looked at me."

Glorfindel was rubbing Erestor's arms by now, in an attempt to stop the trembling. He was fighting down the tremors himself. It was very understandable, normal, that these events had lead to Erestor having nightmares. Glorfindel was sure he would have had them as well if he had gone through something similar.

"She was wordlessly telling me to run. To make sure I was safe. I couldn't move. They killed her, too, Glorfindel. I saw them take her life as well. Only then did I realize I would be next if I didn't start running. So I did. I left their bodies in the hands of those Orcs and I ran. It was only because they hadn't been paying any attention to me that I managed to put enough distance between us to survive. And because the sun would soon rise," Erestor said.

Tears were running down his face. Hs barriers had finally broken due to fatigue and the fact Glorfindel was offering him a shoulder to cry on, a listening ear. The warrior brushed them away with his thumb, his chin still resting on Erestor's shoulder. Tears were trailing a path over his own cheeks as well.  
  


_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
to make you feel my love.  
  
_

Neither one of them was aware of how much time they spent like that, huddled together as the tears poured from their eyes. The only thing that broke the silence was the soft sputtering of the candles as they burned down.

Glorfindel was the first to stop notice that one if the candles had gone out. It made him gaze out of the window again. According to the position of the moon, it was almost four hours past midnight. He would not be getting any more sleep that night, but he deemed it important to try and persuade Erestor to close his eyes, if only for a few hours.

Before he had the time to figure out how to go about it, Erestor suddenly spoke. His voice was still soft, but somewhat less fragile. There was a strength to it that immediately drew the warrior's attention.

"I told you I had three reasons for visiting you tonight, did I not? I have given you two of them. Would you like to know what the third reason was?" he asked.

In all honesty Glorfindel had forgotten everything about those reasons. He story he had just heard had completely washed all other thoughts from his mind.

'I would," he said, knowing deep down that it was important to Erestor.

Erestor slipped out of the space between his arms now, kneeling in front of him. He looked straight at Glorfindel, who did not dare to move in fear of making a mistake.

"Those nightmares have been making my life a lot more difficult that it should be for a long time. They prevented me from accepting someone might love me or that I might love someone. I loved my parents deeply; when they were taken away from me, I thought that everyone I loved would leave. It took me until now to realize that," he admitted.

At that admission he looked a little ashamed, as if it wasn't normal to think that when you lost your parents in such a violent way at such a tender age. Glorfindel rested his hand against Erestor's cheek to show him his support.

"I wanted to tell you I love you, Glorfindel. Or I love you to," he said, uncertain what he should say as Glorfindel had said those three words so often.

Glorfindel didn't really care what he said. He pulled Erestor towards him and claimed his lips in the sweetest kiss Arda had ever seen. There were simply no words that could convey his feelings correctly.

"I love you too. And I promise I will never leave you, not as long as I have a choice," he said.

Now it was Erestor's turn to instigate a kiss. A kiss filled with the promise of a life lived together, loving one another until the end of the world arrived. And with that promise on their minds, they drifted off to sleep. Safely in each other's arms.


End file.
